Always There
by xxjmm96xx
Summary: Kind of my beginning for season 3. As Sam and Andy adjust to their time back at work, crime is rearing its ugly head in the city. As the crimes get more violent, 15 Division has to catch those bad guys. It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt...
1. Partners?

_**Hey guys! I know, long time no see. And I missed all of you and fanfiction in general. Is anyone else having Rookie Blue withdrawal? So here's a little idea that I had spinning; I felt the need to write something. But I can't wait until season three comes on so I can have some more fodder for my writing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. If you have any ideas, message me!**_

* * *

><p>"You nervous?"<p>

"Not in the least."

Sam and Andy stood outside the station, hesitating before they went inside. Andy slid her gaze sideways to look at Sam. She couldn't tell if he was lying her not. But she was glad that he didn't ask her the same question. If the butterflies in her stomach were any indication, she didn't know what was.

It had been a long two weeks; uneventful without being allowed back at work. Well…maybe not uneventful. She and Sam had found ways to entertain themselves through their two week suspension.

Now was the time to get back into the swing of things. But things could change drastically today.

Sam and Andy's new found relationship was hardly a secret anymore, and there was always the issue that they might not be able to work together anymore. Let alone as partners. In fact, they had a meeting with Best today.

Now if only they could get the nerve to walk inside…

Andy raised a hand to shield her eyes from the sun and was able to look up into Sam's deep eyes.

"You ready?" she asked, the barest hint of a smirk was all she could manage.

"Babe, I was born ready," he teased. He could tell she was nervous. Hell, he was too. But he would be strong with whatever Best through at them, for her.

She scoffed and he leaned forward and held the door open for her, ever the gentleman. He placed a hand on her lower back, following her inside.

It was like being truly home again. They both stood there, reveling in the ever comforting sights and sounds of 15 Division.

They only got a couple of seconds; they were swiftly bombarded by their friends and fellow cops. Oliver reached over and shook Sam's hand while Traci pulled Andy into a hug. Chris and Dov chattered away incessantly, per usual. Andy looked over Traci's shoulder to see Gail a few paces away. She offered a little wave to Andy before walking away. Obviously, things with her and Chris hadn't gotten any better. She was taking it pretty hard.

"Swarek, McNally. My office. Now," Bests' deep voice boomed over all the other noise, causing Andy to jump. "Rookies, back to work."

Andy watched them walk away, Chris and Dov muttering about still being called rookies, even though they were cut loose. She resisted the urge to gulp, and turned to follow Sam into Best's office.

She had remembered being there plenty of times, but not about anything like this. When she dated Luke, there hadn't been a problem; he was a detective and she was a cop. They weren't partners, so it had been okay. This was much more serious and it was all Andy could do to pray that neither of them got reassigned to a different division.

Best took a seat in his chair, gesturing for the two of them to do the same. He looked at the two of them, resisting the urge to shake his head. He had known this was coming. The whole division knew it was coming, but he still hadn't decided what he was going to do about it.

He cleared his throat, collecting his thoughts. Sam shot a quick look at Andy before tuning back into what Best was saying.

"Do you two deny being in a relationship?" Best started off, raising his eyebrows as if challenging one of them to lie to him.

Andy and Sam replied simultaneously, "No, sir."

Best simply nodded. "And you know that if you are in a relationship, it can severely affect you work, especially where you two are partners?"

Andy looked sheepishly down at her feet. Sam simply waited for Best to continue, knowing it was a rhetorical question.

Best got up off his chair and paced the length of his office, sending Andy's pulse through the roof as she waited for what he was going to tell them.

Finally, Best paused and turned to look at the two of them. "You two are a pair of the best cops we have in this division, and you work well as partners. Clearly, a partnership will no longer be an option…"

Sam's heart sank, even though he knew it would at least come down to this. But how would he be there to protect her now..?

"But, I am keeping you both at this division. There is no need to transfer either one of you."

Andy leapt out of her chair, resisting the urge to hug Best. Sam stood up beside her. "Thank you so much, sir. We won't let you down," Sam replied graciously. Andy nodded her agreement, too happy to speak.

"I should hope not," Best said, seriously. Then he smirked. "Oh, and welcome back to 15 Division."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh yeah baby, they're back! And I'm back, too! Haha, so happy to be writing again. Hope you liked it, more is on its way soon :)<strong>_


	2. Adjusting

Andy couldn't suppress a goofy grin as she slid on her uniform in the locker room.

It was so familiar that it felt like a second skin. She had missed being at work for the past two weeks.

She checked her gun and clipped it to the holster on her hip. She had just closed her locker when she heard the door creak open and Sam popped his head around the corner.

"You decent?" he asked, coming over and straddling the bench without waiting for her reply.

"Do you really care?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

Sam shrugged. "I was just trying to keep it professional," he said, giving one of his deliciously dimpled smiles.

Andy shook her head, laughing. He stood up and approached her.

"Looking good Officer Swarek," Andy teased, placing her hands on his chest. "I like a man in uniform." She couldn't resist him, even though it wasn't a good idea to be sneaking around the girls' locker room on their first day back.

He placed one hand on her lower back, using the other to brush her bangs out of her face and tucking them behind her ear.

He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "You like me better out of it."

Andy felt a fire start deep in the pit of her stomach. But she knew this was neither the time nor place for this, at least not for now. They needed to get settled back into the job first.

She forced herself to push him away. They would have plenty of time to do whatever considering she was now unofficially living at Sam's place.

"C'mon, McNally," he said, and she smirked at the nickname. Ahh, so many memories.

They walked out of the locker room and nearly smacked right into none other than Luke Callaghan.

There was a cold look in his eyes as he looked down at Andy.

She hadn't seen him since she had been suspended and he didn't look so good; tired and drawn, he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Welcome back, Andy," he said stiffly, and almost wistfully. With a barely perceptible nod towards Sam, he stalked off, shoulders drooping, before either one of them had to worry about responding.

"Hmm," Sam said, cocking his head to the side as he watched Luke leave.

"What?" Andy questioned as she and Sam made their way to Parade.

"He's taking the break up pretty hard," Sam said aloud. But to himself, he couldn't help but think that he would be so much worse if Andy ever left him.

Andy didn't bother answering, not wanting to dwell on Luke.

She and Sam slid into the back of the Parade room a few minutes late, but thankfully they went unnoticed.

"As most of you know," Best was saying, "there have been a series of serious break-ins scattered about the city. By serious, I mean brutal, because they usually rape their victims should they be home. It appears to be the same culprit, but they are good because they don't leave any sign of themselves behind. It is our job to shut these criminals down, once and for all."

He paused to look about the room. "With that being said, there are a few changes to the partner lists. McNally, you'll be with Shaw. Swarek, you're with Diaz. Serve, protect, and keep an eye out."

With that, they all dispersed to go their separate ways.

Sam caught Andy by the elbow before she could take off after Oliver out to the squad c ar.

Looking at him, Andy felt a little hollow inside knowing she wouldn't be his partner anymore. They had worked so well together and she was going to miss their easy banter and swift way of dealing with perps.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Andy asked after a few beats of silence. She looked up into his concerned eyes that completely melted her.

"Nothing, just be safe," he murmured, running the pad of his thumb over her cheek, causing her breath to catch.

"Aren't I always?" she said, placing her hand over his.

"No," he chuckled. "And that's what scares me."

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too." It killed him to know that he wouldn't be the one there to protect her lest something go wrong. But he trusted Oliver, so he wasn't as worried as he would be if she was paired with another rookie.

"Let's get a move on, McNally!" Oliver called, juggling a freshly brewed cup of coffee.

She turned back to Sam and rolled her eyes. A quick smile spread across her face and then she was gone, falling into step beside Oliver.

"You think you could let me drive for a change?" Sam heard her ask.

"I don't know, rookie, you think you're up for it?" he teased.

Andy playfully elbowed him in the ribs and Oliver feigned hurt as they disappeared through the back doors.

As he watched her walk away, a foreboding feeling settled over him. Like something was going to happen, like he wasn't going to see her again.

He tried to shake it off and went to go find Chris, telling himself he was overreacting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry, it took a little longer than expected to get up, but I hope you liked it! <strong>_


End file.
